WGM: WE GOT TROUBLE!
by soo-iceu
Summary: Krystal sama sulli lagi kesemsem sama kai sama sehun, makanya mereka bikin projek we got married special gyeongwoon high school. Tapi pesertanya cowok semua! Kira-kira, gimana ya jalan projek yang dibikin duo cecan sekolah? / F(X) KRYSTAL, SULLI, GIRL'S DAY HYERI, EXO KAIHUN; TOPP DOGG HANJOO; BAP DAEJAE; BTS TAEJIN/JINV; GOT7 MARKBAM; VIXX LEON/NEO. RnR?


―εϊз―

-WE GOT MARRIED SPECIAL GYEONGWOON HIGH SCHOOL-

WE GOT TROUBLE

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast:

EXO's Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun ©SM Entertainment

Topp Dogg's Kim Hansol, Kim Byungjoo ©Stardom Entertainment

GOT7's Mark Yi-en Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul ©JYP Entertaintment

B.A.P's Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae ©TS Entertainment

BTS's Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung ©BigHit Entertainment

VIXX's Jung Taekwoon, Cha Hakyeon ©Jellyfish Entertainment

F(X)'s Jung Krystal, Choi Sulli

Girl's Day's Lee Hyeri

Main Pairing: KaiHun - HanJoo - MarkBam - DaeJae - JinV - LeoN

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul & genre gak nyambung sama isi. Humor gagal.

Lenght: multi-chaptered!

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Lo sakit apaan krys, sull?"

Krystal dan sulli menepis tangan hyeri yang terulur untuk menyentuh kening mereka. Hyeri menatap krystal dan sulli dengan tatapan aneh dan tidak percaya. Mungkin kedua temannya salah minum obat.

"Gue gak sakit apa-apaan! Gue cuma lagi kesemsem sama kai sama sehun noh! Gemes banget ngebayangin mereka pacaran gitu."

Sulli mengangguk-angguk lucu, menyetujui ucapan krystal. Hyeri semakin mengernyit. Kalian tau apa yang dibahas ketiganya?

We got married versi gyeongwoon high school.

Dan sialnya, krystal bilang pesertanya hanya laki-laki.

Hyeri bener-bener memutar otaknya untuk ide perempuan berambut merah yang satu ini.

"Lo gak salah ngomong kan, stal?"

"_Kampret_ lo hyer, tinggal bantuin gue susah amat sih. Please!"

"Tapi lo gila. Masa mau masangin cowok sama cowok. Dapet ide darimana coba lo?"

"Kemaren, gue sama krystal habis nonton we got married, dan pas banget pas adegan sora sama leeteuk cipokan, gue ngeliat sehun sama kai ngebacot di twitter. AH POKOKNYA GUE GEMES SAMA KAI SAMA SEHUN! Hyer, guru-guru aja setuju, kepala sekolah juga. Masa lo enggak?"

Hyeri membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "DEMI APA LO UDAH IZIN SAMA GURUGURU BAHKAN KEPSEK?!"

Sulli mengangguk. "Yoeh! Setiap hari bakal di apdet lewat radio sekolah. Lo gak greget apa?!"

Hyeri masih melongo. Radio sekolah? By the way any way bus way, radio sekolah mereka bahkan sudah masuk channel umum, 23.9 FM. YE KALI MAU NYIARIN GINIAN. Apalagi, hyeri kan salah satu anggota broadcasting. Big-no-way.

"Gue gak setuju, titik. Lo berdua gila. Lo suka sehun sedangkan lo suka kai, masa lo mau jodohin mereka berdua pake acara beginian?!" Hyeri masih bersikeras untuk menghancurkan proyek gila dua gadis tercantik diangkatan. Cantik-cantik kok gila. Pikir hyeri.

"Demiapa lo gak setuju?! Heh, gue cuma ngefans keles sama kai. Gue juga udah sering telpon2an kalo malem minggu." Ujar krystal.

"Jomblo sih."

"_Kampret_. Udahlah! Lo sekarang ke ruang broadcast terus umumin projek ini. Gue udah izin sama pak ryeowook. Katanya boleh."

Hyeri mendengus. Ia menyerah. Ia lupa kalau krystal itu teguh-pada-pendirian-apapun-resikonya. "Yaudah gue setuju dah. Lo aja yang umumin, ini kunci ruang broadcast."

"Sipdeh! Makasih hyer! Ayo sul!" Krystal mengambil kunci berbandul ukiran nama hyeri dan mengajak sulli segera ke ruang broadcasting.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Krystal mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kuku panjangnya sambil menatap jam dengan gemas. Lagu-lagu milik Girls Generation masih diputar oleh sulli. Krystal masih mikir, kalimat apa yang bakalan dia sampein nanti biar menarik gitu.

"Woi jung krystal _kampret_! Ini udah track terakhir!"

"Puterin lagunya ailee kek siapa kek gitu."

"Gila lo. Kita udah ngabisin dua puluh menit buat mikirin kalimat yang bakal lo bawain! Lo mau digampar pak ryeowook ya? Kita bakal dikira bolos kalau gini caranya."

Krystal mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Tapi gue belomㅡ"

"Berisik sini gue aja yang ngomong."

_I need a time machine..._

"YOO! Maafkan kami yang memutar lagunya kebanyakan. Gapapa kan? Lagipula lagu-lagu itu masuk chart lagu loh!

Sekarang, lo lo lo semua lagi bersama dua cantik dari angkatan ke 28 yaitu choi sulli dan jung krystal! Kenapa bukan lee hyeri yang broadcast hari ini? Dia kagak mau. Padahal ada berita yang super hot untuk kalian!

Kalian tau variety show we got married, bukan?

Nah! Kali ini, sulli dan krystal bawa project terbaru, yaitu we got married special gyeongwoon high school!

Eits! Jangan salah tanggap dulu yah! Karena, pesertanya hanyalah laki-laki! Soo~ the couple will be boy and boy!

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Jangan anggap ini hal yang gila, yah?! Kita hanya have fun saja kok! Sesuai dengan apa yang sudah sulli dan krystal rundingkan, kita akan mengambil enam pasangan. Otomatis kita hanya membutuhkan dua belas peserta. Beda dengan we got married yang asli, gyeongwoon high school mengadakan we got marriednya dengan bentuk games. Curious? Cepat daftar! Akan ada quiz menarik seputar sekolah untuk mencari ke dua belas peserta!

Daftar segera! Setelah bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, temui krystal dan sulli di ruang broadcasting! Oh iya, untuk hyeri, lo juga harus kesini, oks?!

Baiklah, mari kita dengarkan album milik ailee - you and i!

Cekidot!"

Sulli menghela nafasnya dan langsung meminum air mineral yg tadi mereka beli. "Gitu aja kok repot."

"Gila lo ya, kita belom ngerundingin apa-apa!"

"Gue udah punya pikiran. Nanti mereka bakal ikut undian gitu, jadi kita gak tau nanti kapelnya siapa aja."

"_ANJIR_ YA! Gue ngajak lo bikin ginian biar kai sama sehun jadi satu, _oon_! Kenapa lo pakein undian segala." Ujar krystal membuat sulli berdecak kesal. "Buat kai sama sehun, gue punya undian khusus."

"Gimana caranya?!"

"Ada deh. Yaudah ke kelas yuk?"

"Yuk!"

Baru saja krystal dan sulli mau keluar ruang broadcasting, bel istirahat kedua langsung berbunyi. Kedua gadis itu menyengir kuda. "Hehe kita jadi bolos pelajaran fisika?"

"Hehe iya sul. Hehe."

ㅡo00oㅡ

'We got married? Khusus laki-laki?! Sulli sama krystal _bego_ dah. Jelas lah hyeri gak mau ngebroadcast.' Batin salah satu murid yang bernama mark tuan. Tapi terbesit dibenaknya untuk iseng ikutan. "Ikutan aja kali ya?" Gumam mark, yang didengar oleh teman sebangkunya.

"Apaan mark?"

"Lo ga denger broadcast barusan?"

Teman sebangku mark, daehyun, menggeleng. "Lo lupa ya ipod gue disita kemaren sama bu kahi."

"Oh begitu. Yaudah yang sabar ya."

"_Kampret_ lo. Emang apaan sih?"

"Tadi sulli sama krystal ngasih tau kalau bakalan ada projek we got married disekolah kita, tapi pasangannya laki-laki."

Daehyun langsung memutus kontaknya dengan papan tulis penuh tulisan itu. "Demiapa lo? _Anjir_ itu berdua cantik-cantik kok _goblok_ ya?"

Mark ketawa. "Makanya. Tapi gue curious deh. Pen ikutan."

"YEKELES! Lo mau gitu cipokan sama laki-laki?! Oh my god, yang bener aja! Katanya lo naksir minah."

"Lo masih aja percaya gosip kampungan itu. Sulli krystal bilang bakalan bentuk game, jadi gamungkin lah ada cipokan. Gila aja. Sulli krystal juga bakal jijik kelesh."

Daehyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ikutan aja kali ya?"

"Kan, lo akhir nya ikutan!"

"Wkwkwkwk habis kalo game kayaknya seru gitu. Apalagi lo kan orangnya semacam ansos. Jadi lucu kali ya lo bakalan main sama cowok gadikenal gitu?"

"_Sialan_ lo. Yaudah yok langsung keruang broadcasting!"

Daehyun mengernyit. "Mau ngapain?!"

"Ngapelin minah. Ya daftar lah!"

"Oh, pake daftar?"

Mark gak jawab pertanyaan daehyun dan langsung narik bocah busan itu ke ruang broadcasting.

Ditengah acara menarik tangan daehyun, mark merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat tidak asing. Suara yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Suara yang hanya dimiliki satu per sepuluh orang di dunia.

"Mark tuan! _Buset_ dah!"

Oke sepertinya mark terlalu banyak berpikir pake bahasa baku.

"Daehyun, temen lo yang atu ini kenape sih? Dipanggilin kaga nyaut."

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya. "Au. Daritadi gue nanya juga di kacangin."

"Kesambet kali ya?"

"Enak aja lo ngomong. Paan sih sol?"

"Sal sol sal sol. Lo kira gue sol spatu!"

Mark memutar kedua bola matanya. "Yaudah, kim hansol. Paansih?!"

"Lo mau kemana ampe narik-narik daehyun gitu?"

"Mau keruang broadcasting."

"Ngapain? Lo ikut ekskul broadcasting?"

Mark menggeleng. "Lo ga denger broadcast-nya sulli sama krystal beberapa menit lalu?"

Hansol menggeleng. "Hape gue kebanting. Sekarang lagi di serpis. Emang ada apaan?"

"Kasian amat. Ada we got married di sekolah kita. Bikinan duo cecan sekolah noh."

"Demiapa?! Aduh gue mau ikutan! Gue pengen pasangan sama hyerin!" Kata hansol menggebu-gebu. Mata berbinarnya di kibas oleh mark yang mendengus kesal. Temannya yang satu itu dari dolo gaberubah.

"Ngimpi aje! Orang cowok sama cowok!"

"_Najis_! Kok sulli sama krystal rada-rada?!"

Mark dan daehyun tertawa. "Lol. Gatau. Tapi kayaknya cuma bakal jadi team doang deh. Soalnya katanya maen gem." Kata daehyun. Hansol mengangguk-angguk. "Gue ikutan aja kali ya?"

"Yaudah yok ikut gue."

"Sip-sip."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Kamu mau ikut, Taehyung?" Tanya bambam, teman sekelas taehyung. Taehyung mengangkat bahunya. "Gak tau. Aku bingung."

"Ikut aja yuk. Iseng." Ajak bambam. Taehyung terlihat menimang-nimang sambil terus menyeruput susu kotaknya. "Gimana ya?"

"Ini main game kan? Walaupun ada istilah couple-couple-an. Laki-laki lagi. Krystal sunbaenim dan sulli sunbaenim ada-ada aja deh." Kata bambam sambil menengok ke langit-langit kelas. Taehyung menghela nafas. "Yaudah yuk ikut aja! Ayo ke ruang broadcasting!"

Bambam tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan taehyung, keduanya langsung berlari ke ruang broadcasting untuk mendaftar.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Jongin yang dikenal dengan nama kai berjalan beriringan dengan taekwoon yang dikenal dengan nama leo. Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang olahraga, plus lapangan basket indoor.

"Lo mau ikut le?"

"Jangan panggil gue le. Emangnya gue pa'le apa. Serasa orang jawa aja."

"Lah terus gue manggil lo apaan? Lo kagak mau dipanggil nama asli lo."

Leo mendengus. "Yaudah terserah lo. Tadi apa yang lo tanya?"

"Lo-ikut-we got married-kagak? Yang dibilang krystal tadi."

"Oh, gatau. Kalo lo ikut gue ikut deh." Kata leo. Kai menghentikan langkahnya. "Sumpah demiapa lo mau ikut?"

"Berisik. Lo nanya gue tapi begitu. Yaudah gajadi gua."

"Yeh jan gitu. Yaudah lo ikut nih? Gue juga ikut deh."

Leo mendribble bola basket yang ada ditangannya dan memasukannya kedalam ring. "Gue takut satu kapel sama cha en en."

"Sapa tuh?"

"Jangan sok gatau, kim."

"Oh, temennya seokjin?"

Leo mengangguk. "Gue heran kenapa seokjin sebaik dan sekalem itu mau temenan dan tahan temenan sama bocah berisik itu."

"Lol, hati-hati karma lo."

Leo ketawa. "Mana mungkin."

"Mungkin aja keles. Jadi lo beneran ikut? Gue titip sehun nih daftarinnya."

"Loh? Kenapa mesti sehun?"

"Gue maksa dia ikut."

Leo melempar sekali lagi bola basket kedalam ring, namun lemparan kali ini tidak masuk. "Lo suka sama dia beneran ya?"

Kai tertawa. "Ye kali. Gue sama dia kan gapernah akur. Kecuali masalah makanan. Terutama shortcake."

"Yah siapa tau lo suka sama dia beneran."

"Gue aminin gak ya?"

"Aminin aja."

"Haha makasih jung."

Leo tertawa. "Gue yakin lo bakal suka beneran sama sehun."

"Iya aja."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Seokjin ikut kan?! Ya kaaaannn!?"

"Ya Tuhan hakyeon iya iya gue ikut gue ikut sono lo daftarin gue."

"Kenapa kita gak daftar bareng aja?"

"LO GAK LIAT?!"

Hakyeon menyengir kuda melihat buku absen serta buku nilai setumpuk di meja seokjin. Seokjin benar-benar salah menjadikan hakyeon sekretaris satu kalau ujung-ujungnya dia yang ngerjain juga.

"Apa susahnya sih tinggal ngitungin doang nilai-nilainya terus dirata-ratain."

"Gue malas jin. Males banget."

"Kalo lo males ngapain minta jadi sekretaris kampreet!"

"Hhehe maapkan. Yaudah gue daftarin deh. By the way, lo pengen kapel sama siape?"

"Siapa aja dah. Tapi kalo boleh milih, gue pengen sama anak satu angkatan. Kalo lo?"

"Siapapun asal jangan jung leo. Gue heran kenapa leo bisa-bisanya ngecap gue sebagai fansnya. Padahal waktu gue ngejer-ngejer dia, gue kan mau ngasih tau pesan dari pak yono tuh."

Seokjin tertawa-tawa sambil masih berkutat dengan kalkulator milik guru matematikanya yang dia pinjem. "Yaudah sabar aja. Lagian gue rasa leo gabakalan mau ikutan."

"Ah iya juga. Dia mana pengen ikutan beginian."

"Yaudah sono lu daftar! Keburu krystal sama sulli nutup pendaftaran!"

"Emangnya bakal banyak yang ikut, apa?"

"Mungkin aja. Kan anti-mainstream."

"Ah iya. Yaudah lo gece ya ngerjainnya gue ke ruang broadcasting dolooo semangat kim seok jin!"

"Yoyoy."

Sehabis itu, hakyeon langsung berjalan ke ruang broadcasting untuk bertemu sulli dan krystal.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Youngjae ayo kek buruan lama banget sih lo ngitung gonoan doang!"

"Ngomong sekali lagi gak gue kasih contekan lu." Kata youngjae yang membuat byungjoo dan sehun langsung terdiam. Youngjae membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mulai mencoret-coret untuk mencari jawaban soal matematika yang diberikan pak kiyo.

"Ayolah! Gue pengen ikutan we got married itu!" Kata sehun sambil memandang ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar.

"_Anjir_ kai."

"Nape hun?" Tanya byungjoo sambil ngelirik-lirik hape sehun. Sehun mendengus dan menatap buku tulis youngjae.

"Duh youngjae, sampe kapan lu bakal ngitung gonoan?"

"Berisik doh elu. Ngape sih?! Lo pengen ikutan we ge em kan? Gue juga! Sabar dolo!"

"Kai sama leo ikutan."

"Demi-apa-lo?!" Youngjae langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari pulpen ke layar ponselnya. Sehun ngasih tau sms dari kai yang minta di daftarin.

"Buset gue ga nyangka leo sunbae mau ikutan beginian." Kata byungjoo yang disusul anggukan youngjae.

"Kenapa kai bisa kenal leo sunbae, hun?"

"Mana gua tau emang gue emaknya kai."

"Lo kan pacaran sama kai." Kata byungjoo ringan sambil kembali fokus pada buku youngjae.

"Kok ini empat sih? Lo mabok ya tiga kali satu kok empat." Kata byungjoo membuat youngjae mendengus. "Yaudah sih salah dikit doang."

"Ah nanti aja ah males gua yaudah yok keruang broadcast keburu penuh! Gue gamao nunggu!" Kata youngjae sambil menarik tangan byungjoo dan sehun menuju ruang broadcasting.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Hyeri, gue ganyangka loh peminatnya bakal sebegini banyaknya." Ucap krystal sambil melihat masih banyak orang yang duduk mengantri. Hyeri hanya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kuku setengah panjangnya. "Yaudah selamat rempong nyari peserta."

"Kai sama sehun udah pasti, ya kan sul?"

"Yoeh. Kayaknya yang daftar cuma sekitar lima puluhan orang."

"Yang pada gak waras." Lanjut hyeri, disambut lemparan pulpen gratis dari sulli. "Ini itu game! Kayak running man aja!"

"Kenapa namanya we got married?!"

"Soalnya ada kai sama sehun." Kata krystal dan sulli berbinar.

"Hebatnya, kai daftar loh hyer~" kata sulli sambil nunjuk nama kai yang tertulis di nomor dua puluh empat.

"Gue ga liat kai dari tadi."

"Dia nitip ke sehun. Aduh mereka gemesin amat siiih!" Kata krystal sambil terus menulis nama peserta-peserta yang baru datang. Dan sekarang rata-rata adek kelas.

Hyeri memutar matanya malas. "Menurut lo, ada yang bakalan jadian beneran gak?"

"ADAAA!" Jerit krystal dan sulli bareng.

"Gue yakin lo berdua jawab kai dan sehun."

"Iya dongg~ mereka kan lucuuuuuuu!"

"Terserah. Sono gece tulisin! Sisa empat didepan!"

Krystal mengangguk dan mulai melihat empat peserta yang menunggu, ditambah tiga peserta lagi yang baru datang.

"Hyer, ada daehyun tuh."

"Bomat,"

"Ohh hyeri sudah move on toh dari daehyun." Kata sulli, sok ngomporin.

"Sejak kapan gue suka daehyun? Gosip aja keles. Gue lagi ngefans sama hongbin tuh."

"Dia mah gausah ditanya _oon_. Gue juga ngepens."

"Lo sehun, sehun aja gausah ambil hongbin gue."

"Berisik kalian berdua. Namamu siapa adik kecil? Dari kelas berapa?" Kata krystal pada adik kelasnya yang sedari tadi menunggu.

"Huh krystal sunbae, aku bukan adik kecil. Namaku bambam tingkat pertama kelas B."

"Hahaha oke okee. Nanti pulang sekolah ke aula ya."

"Oke sunbae." Kata bambam lalu berbalik.

"Selanjutnya?!"

"Taehyung, tingkat pertama kelas b juga."

"Satu kelas sama bambam?"

"Iyaa!"

Krystal mengangguk dan menuliskan nama taehyung di kertas yang ada.

"Tingkat pertama cuma dua belas orang doang? Demiapa?" Kata krystal sambil melihat daftar namanya. "Yaiyalah. Bocah tingkat awal mikir keras keles."

"Hyeri diem ah, ntar lagi juga lo ngedukung projek gue." Kata krystal. "Gue ngedukung kok. Woles." Kata hyeri yang disambut 'woo'-an(?) Dari sulli.

"Lo ngeship siapa hyer?"

"Gue? Gue ngeship daehyun sama siapapun."

"Woi woi gue belom diladenin nih!"

Krystal sulli dan hyeri menoleh kedepan dan mendapati daehyun, mark dan hansol berdiri disana. Krystal menyengir kuda. "Sori. Hehe. Mark sama daehyun tingkat tiga kelas C, hansol?"

"_Kampret_ lo. Lo adek kelas gue pake oppa kek sunbae kek."

"Gaguna manggil lo sunbae apalagi oppa." Ujar sulli, daehyun dengan senang hati langsung menjitak jidat jenong sulli.

"Gue kelas B. Payah lo gatau gua."

"Lagian jarang keluar sih." Ujar krystal. "Lo pada pengen kapel sama siapa?"

Mark dan daehyun mengangkat bahunya, sedangkan hansol kayak mikir, nginget-inget nama orang. "Gue lupa siapa namanya. Tapi dia cantik banget."

"Mana ada cowok cantik _bego_." Kata hyeri.

"Daripada elu cewek ganteng."

"Itu amber keles. Gue hyeri."

"Terserah. Mark sama daehyun kok gapunya inceran?" Ujar hyeri.

"Temennya sehun ada yang setipe buat lo tuh, dae." Kata sulli.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Pipinya mbul banget. Cocok kalo ngomongin makanan. Lo bisa berbagi cizkek sama dia." Kata krystal.

"Ogah kalo gitu. Cizkek dirumah gue bisa abis."

Krystal tertawa. "Lol gila mana mungkin si mbul itu juga suka cizkek. Kayaknya dia penggila shortcake stoberi."

"Oh aja. Yaudah gue balik ye."

"Yoo. Ohiya ntar pulang sekolah ke aula lo pada!" Kata sulli mengingatkan.

"Sipdeh!" Kata ketiga cowok itu lalu pergi.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Halo kawan!

Disini hyeri. Cewek normal yang pengen ngancurin projek kryssul. Tapi, karena peminatnya yang gue gak nyangka sampe lebih dari lima puluh orang, jadi gue gak tega ngancurinnya dan sekarang gue adalah salah satu panitianya.

Gue cuma mau ngingetin aja, habis bel pulang sekolah, yang tadi daftar we got married versi gyeongwoon high school langsung ke aula ya. Karena ini penting jadi gue nyambungin ke speaker. Buat guru-guru yang sedang mengajar, maafkan lee hyeri yang polos ini ya.

Udah, segitu aja, buat yang dengerin via radio, gue mau nyetel lagunya wonder girls yang so hot! Cekidot!"

Hyeri mematikan sambungan ke speaker kelas dan menunggu krystal dan sulli meneleponnya.

jung jenonq is calling . .

"Iya gue otw aula."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Gila lo krys, sul, lo hampir bolos seharian." Kata hyeri sambil membenarkan kunciran rambutnya.

"Guru-guru ngizinin, kenapa enggak?" Kata krystal sambil tidur-tiduran, nungguin para calon peserta dateng.

Kriek.

Panjang umur. Krystal langsung bangun dan membungkuk pada calon peserta yang datang.

Kai dan leo.

"Sull!" Krystal menjerit tertahan sambil meremas tangan sulli yang juga jingkrak-jingkrak gajelas. Kai ikut bro! Rencana kai sehun mereka berhasil!

"Selamat datang kai! Leo sunbaenim!" Ujar hyeri mendahului kedua bocah yang lagi fangirling ria.

"Terimakasih hyer." Kata leo dan langsung duduk disebelah kai dengan pose coolnya.

Taklama, para peserta banyak yang masuk ke aula, mulai yang krystal sulli hyeri kenal sampai yang tidak kenal.

Hyeri menggerak-gerakan jarinya, menghitung jumlah orang disana.

"Kurang satu."

Brak!

"Hah, aduh krystal sulli maaf gue telat. Ada urusan sama wali kelas."

"Yo gapapa hakyeon sunbae, sono duduk."

Hyeri bisa ngeliat tampang terkejut leo saat mendengar krystal menyebutkan nama hakyeon. Hyeri terkekeh kecil. Ia tahu sejak beberapa bulan lalu, leo dan hakyeon memiliki sebuah masalah yang gapenting tapi dipenting-pentingin sama mereka berdua. Cuma mereka berdua. Lalu terlintas dipikiran hyeri untuk memasukan leo dan hakyeon ke peserta tetap.

"Krystal, lo mulai pidato gue mau ngomong sama sulli."

"Sip. Baiklah kawan-kawanku semuaㅡ"

Hyeri membawa sulli berjongkok didalam kotak pidato(?) Yang digunakan krystal saat ini. "Apaan hyer?"

"Masukin leo sunbae sama hakyeon sunbae didalam peserta tetap. Jadiin kapel ya?"

"Lo ngeship mereka?"

Hyeri ngangguk. "Mereka kan gak akur. Sama kayak sehun kai deh."

"Okeeey sip! Yes hyeri ngedukung yeey!" Kata sulli, sedangkan hyeri terkekeh.

Sulli sama hyeri gatau secepet apa krystal ngomong, tapi sekarang udah giliran sulli buat ngebagiin kuis yang udah sulli dan hyeri bikin.

"Yo semuanya. Mungkin ini bakalan berlangsung sekitar sepuluh menitan kalo semuanya tertib, key? Sekarang pertanyaan pertama ya.

Siapa nama panjang sulli?

Tulis di papan tulis yang tadi udah krystal suruh ambil dikolong kursi kalian."

Sulli menghitung mundur lima empat tiga dua satu dan menyuruh

"ANGKAT SEMUANYAAA! Hyeri krystal bantuin liat yaa~"

Hyeri dan krystal hanya perlu menyipitkan matanya karena mata mereka masih normal. Sedangkan sulli pakai kacamata.

"Jawaban yang bener adalah choi jin ri! Yang salah boleh keluar. Terimakasih sudah ikut berpartisipasi!"

Rata-rata anak tingkat satu dan sunbae mereka yang keluar. Dan anak tingkat satu sisa dua orang.

"Woww! Yang bocah tingkat satu disana! Ah bambam dan taehyung! Kalian lolos! Sini duduk didepan bareng krystal!" Ujar sulli. Taehyung dan bambam bergumam yes lalu berjalan kedepan, duduk disebelah krystal.

"Pertanyaan kedua

Siapa nama guru ipa kita yang dari Indonesia?

Kalian punya waktu lima detik untuk menjawab!"

"_Bego_ banget lo sul, jelas-jelas guru dari Indonesia cuma pak yono doang." Gumam hyeri pelan dan hanya bisa didengar oleh krystal.

"Makanya, _oon_ dia emang."

"Gue bisa denger _kampret_." Ujar sulli pada kedua temannya yang sedang mengejeknya.

"Well! Angkat jawaban kaliaaaan! Yahh ilhoon kok salah sih? Lo kan fans berat dia."

"Sulli kampreet!" Ujar ilhoon. Ilhoon kebiasaan manggil pak yono itu pak kumis jadi lupa nama aslinya.

"Masih ada dua puluhan orang. Gue gila stal, hyer."

"Bodo, salah sendiri bikin pertanyaan gampang banget." Kata hyeri mencibir, disambut kekehan krystal.

"Hahaha terserah. Ini pertanyaan yang lucu. Ada berapa angka sembilan di angka satu sampe seratus? Kalian punya waktu satu menit untuk menjawab!"

"Sulli emang gak waras." Gumam krystal. Siapa juga yang rajin ngitungin angka sembilan. Kurang kerjaan.

Sulli pernah dikasih tebak-tebakan begini, jadi dia tau.

Mata sulli mengedar kesemuanya dan mendapati kai, sehun, leo dan hakyeon sudah tidak mikir lagi alias naruh papan tulis kecilnya dipaha mereka. Seokjin baru saja menulisnya. Sedangkan hansol memanfaatkan posisi tempat duduknya yang berada disebelah byungjoo yang bergantung pada si pintar youngjae. Sedangkan daehyun juga lagi intip-intip jawaban youngjae.

"Lima...

Empat.."

"SULLI TUNGGU BENTARAAAAN!" Teriak youngjae yang masih menghitung.

"Tiga.."

"Ah i got it!"

"Berapa berapa?!" Tanya byungjoo.

"Duapuluh." Bisik youngjae pada byungjoo. Hansol yang kebetulan denger langsung nulis, dan daehyun langsung nyalin jawaban hansol.

"Stop! Semuanya angkaat!"

"Sulli _oon_, jawabannya berapa?"

"Dua puluh!"

"YES GUE BENERR~" girang hakyeon, bikin leo langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati hakyeon yang kegirangan. "_Sialan_..." Gumam leo.

"Yang jawabannya bukan dua puluh, silahkan keluar. Makasih udah ikut berpartisipasi, dan... WOWW PAS BANGET! Kalian sisa sepuluh orang! Selamat! Taehyung, bambam, back to your sit yaap!" Kata sulli. Sekarang giliran hyeri yang ngomong.

"Sekarang voting. Gue krystal sulli udah ngerundingin cara-caranya, dan kesimpulannya ada dua metode. Jadi lo lo lo pada harus milih gimana caranya."

"Hm" gumam semuanya. Gak semuanya juga sih.

"Jadi, cara pertama, pilih warna. Semuanya masuk kedalam bilik satu-satu ambil post it yang udah ditempel disitu. Terus yang warnanya sama jadi kapel."

"Woi pada denger gasih." Ujar hyeri.

"Denger hyer gue denger." Sahut mark.

"Yaudah. Cara kedua, pilih kertas. Jadi nanti enam orang ga milih dan enam orang lainnya milih kertas yang ada namanya gitu. Ah bodoamat gue gangerti gimana cara jelasinnya. Gitu deh pokoknya. Ngerti kan?"

"Sip gue ngerti kok."

"Yaudah. Sekarang yang cara satu!"

Lima orang nunjuk.

"Cara dua?"

Empat orang nunjuk.

"ASDFGHJKL KALIAN ADA DUA BELAS TAOOK KENAPA CUMA SEMBILAN ORANG YANG NUNJUK TANGAN." Kata hyeri gawoles.

"Gue golput hyer." Ujar leo dan disusul oleh anggukan kai.

"Gaboleh ada golput!' Sahut krystal.

"Yaudah cara dua." Kata kai. "Gue juga deh." Kata leo.

"Yaudah fix maksimal pake cara dua. Rencananya, game ini bakal diadain seminggu dua kali. Hari rabu dan jumat. Hari rabu games kecil-kecilan dan kalo jumat games team. Satu team tiga pasangan. Begitu." Kata hyeri.

"Dan hari jumat kita ada review kayak wgm asli. Tapi pertanyaan konyol doang kok. Dan ini bakal live di radio sekolah!" Kata sulli.

"Oh iya, game ini cuma diadain sampe dua bulan kedepan. Dan game ini ada pemenangnya lohh! Pemenangnya dapet nilai tambahan disetiap mata pelajaran! Khususnya olahraga dan nilai kepribadian!" Sambung krystal.

"Yaudahlah langsung aja yok milih kapelnya. Mm... Sulli sama hyeri tadi udah nentuin siapa yang milih dan dipilih. Jadi jangan protes ya. Mm.. Youngjae, hakyeon, kai, hansol, mark, taehyung, kalian yang milih. Yang lain dipilih, okay?!"

"Demiapa gue dipilih. Gue yang milih dong." Kata leo protes. Krystal menggeleng, jarinya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri.

"Woles kak. Yaudah gih kai pilih satu kertas." Kata hyeri sambil ngasih kaleng yang isinya enam kertas. Kai ngambil satu kertas dan langsung ngebuka.

"_Anjir_. Sehun?! Duh tangan gaberkah dasar!"

Sehun yang merasa namanya disebut langsung berbalik. "DEMIAPASIH GUE SAMA BOCAH ITEM INI? KOK LO _OON_ SIH MILIH NAMA GUE?"

"_Sialan_, gue juga gamau keles milih elu."

"Berisik kalian. Sana kalian berdua pilih kertas yang digituin sulli."

"Ih ngeselin amat sih lu."

"Apa-apaan lo!"

Seperginya kai dan sehun, ini waktunya youngjae memilih. Dia asal narik aja. Dan dapet daehyun.

"Daehyun?"

Daehyun berbalik dan mendapati lelaki mbul. "Krystal, ini yang lo maksud bakal berebut cizkek sama gue?"

Krystal mengangguk-angguk. "Lucu kan?"

"Iyasih. Beruntung gue dapet dia."

Tanpa daehyun sadari, youngjae sudah bersemu merah digituin aja. Cie banget youngjae.

"Next, mark!"

Mark ngambil kertas yang lecek banget. Udah pasti kerjaan sulli yang teledor parah.

Bambam.

"Yang mana yang namanya bambam?"

"Eh, aku?"

Bambam berbalik dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mark tersenyum pada adik kelasnya itu. Ia tidak menyangka dapat adek kelas yang beda jauh sama dia.

"Ciee bambam udah dapet calon pacar~" ledek taehyung yang bikin bambam memerah.

"Taetae ngeselin aaah~" protes bambam yang sudah digiring ke kua eh maksudnya ke tempat sulli megangin kaleng yang ada kertasnya oleh mark.

"Next! Hansol!"

"Aelah demiapa stal gue nervous?"

"Lebay lo _najos_. Udah sih pilih aja. Lo gak bakalan pacaran beneran. Eh mungkin aja sih wkwkwkw."

"_Sialan _lo." Ujar hansol sambil ngambil kertas dan langsung ngebuka kertasnya.

"Byungjoo."

"Hah? Gue?"

"Iya elu. Emang ada byungjoo mana lagi cung." Kata hyeri.

"Gue gakenal dia."

"Emangnya mark sunbae sama bambam saling kenal?" Kata hyeri lagi. Byungjoo menggeleng. "Tapi kata emak gue jangan deket2 sama orang yang ga dikenal."

"_Anjir _lu polos apa _oon_ sih udah sono pergi sama hansol." Usir krystal galak. Byungjoo mendengus kesal.

By the way, ada yang dilanda kekesalan dan kenervousan luar biasa.

Leo dan hakyeon.

"Next! Taehyung!"

Taehyung mengambil kertas asal dan mendapat nama seokjin.

Seokjin tanpa komentar langsung pergi bersama taehyung meninggalkan keterkejutan hakyeon serta leo yang tidak bisa percaya kalau...

"DEMI APA GUE KAPEL SAMA DIA?!"

Hakyeon berteriak frustasi, sedangkan leo memutar matanya malas. Apa boleh buat?

Masalahnya... Dia selama dua bulan ini bakalan terus sama-sama hakyeon...

Bisa pecah telinganya.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"So, kapel A itu seokjin-taehyung, kapel B itu hansol-byungjoo, kapel C leo-hakyeon, kapel D kai-sehun, kapel E itu mark-bambam, kapel F daehyun-youngjae." Kata krystal dan disambut anggukan semuanya.

"Selamat para kapel baru! Besok hari rabu kan? Upacara we got married special gyeongwoon high school akan dibuka dengan siaran non-live wawancara tiap kapel esok jam 9 pagi." Kata sulli sambil bikin pertanyaan buat sesi Q-A.

"Stal, sulli, hyeri, kayaknya namanya diganti aja deh. Gue risih. Soalnya gue gabakalan nikah ama cowok." Usul daehyun. Sulli terdiam. "Nama apaan yang bagus dong? We got new friend? Lol."

"We got trouble." Gumam kai dan leo berbarengan yang disambut tepuk tangan dari krystal dan sulli juga hyeri. Nama yang unik!

"Sip! Putusannya nama barunya adalah we got trouble! Sekarang sesi tanya jawab dolo yuk. Krystal wawancara mark-bambamㅡ"

"Gamao! Nak jha loe. Gue mau wawancarain kai-sehun!" Sabet krystal sambil ngebawa kai-sehun kesatu bilik yang tersedia. hyeri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yaudah gue wawancara leo-hakyeon dan sulli, lo mark-bambam atauㅡ"

"Gue pegang daehyun-youngjae dulu, gue kasih nama mereka kapel cizkek."

"Yaudah mark-bambam, hansol-byungjoo, sama seokjin-taehyung tunggu dulu yaap!"

**Tbc****ㅡ**

KEPANJANGAN UNTUK SEBUAH PROLOGG! ARGHH! Tapi yaudahlahya apa boleh buat. Chapter depan pendek kok, cuma Q-A nya mereka aja. Plus teaser game apa aja yang bakal mereka mainin. Hehe

Btw, kaihun sustal yang baby, seketika aku kehilangan mood untuk yang satu itu huhuhu. Tp bakal kulanjutin kok. Oiya, aku ada projek novel di wattpad, nanti kalian baca yaa tp belum ku upload kok hehehe.

Mind to review?

Aku ga kaget kalo reviewnya cuma sedikit. Ini ngelampiasin kegemesan aku sama krystal sulli aja kok/?

Byeee~

xoxo, sooiceu。


End file.
